Random Untitled Trigun Fiction
by LegacyRBluesummers
Summary: Vash wakes up one day, and the world he knows has gone mad...or has it?(Post Series, AU)
1. Awakening

Okay...this story is just something that popped into my head this morning when I was drawing an Alternate Universe version of my favorite character, Legacy. Keep in mind that I don't own Trigun. I don't even own any vampires...or the term Wargs...pouts anyways...it's not even worth the effort to sue me...I don't have any money...all I've got is Lycidia the Lint Dominatrix...  
  
Rated PG-13 for language  
  
(UNTITLED FOR NOW! Need ideas for a title!)  
  
Vash opened his eyes. The entire city was dark, without even light from one of the three moons to light the alleyway. Something was off...but what? Suddenly, a pair of voices echoed through the narrow alleyway.  
  
"Blimey! Those damn Vamps think they own the bloody world...jus' cause they started that damned "Hume Protection Act" ...cut off our food supplies..."  
  
"Awww...you's just gripin' cause you can't get yer paws on a maiden anymore...them Vamps is tryin to butt in on our territory..." Suddenly, the voices stopped. The first voice moved a bit closer to Vash's location, and stopped. Sniffing sounds could be heard  
  
"Oy, Maté, you smell somethin?" More sniffing.  
  
"Yeah...smells like..." the voices chorused at once  
  
"HUME!" Vash's eyes widened and he jumped up quickly. Unfortunately for him, the alleyway was a closed one. Vash quickly found himself at the end of the road. Suddenly, out of the shadows, a pair of wolfish creatures stalked forward.  
  
"Well, well, well, Maté, what have we here?" snarled the first wolf- creature.  
  
"Looks to me...like a Hume...don't you agree Cané?" the second wolf- creature smiled, revealing sharp teeth. The two wolf-creatures advanced farther, forcing Vash up against the wall.  
  
Suddenly, a white-clad figure leapt down between Vash and the wolf- creatures. In a strong, yet oddly familiar voice, the figure shouted.  
  
"Be gone, those who hunt the innocent! Dawn takes ye and be stone with ye!" with those words, the sun rose, and the wolf creatures were turned to stone wolves. Vash was about to give his gratitude, when his knees gave way, and the world around him began to fade out. Strong arms held him and softly whispered, "Just rest for now...when you awaken, you shall be in a place where you need not fear the Wargs..."  
  
OOS (Out of Story): Okay. This chapter is short... but it's short for a reason! Yes! There is method to my madness! This story shall have short chapters, unless I feel that a longer chapter would do justice in a situation... anyways...Reviews are appreciated, and flamers, I hope you like being well done! 


	2. Meeting with an old friend

Disclaimerthingymajigger: I don't own Trigun. I only own my own characters. I don't own the rights to vampires, weres, or Wargs...Damn...I'm too poor to buy those...buy them for me as a gift?hopeful  
  
Rating is the same as the first chapter.  
  
Still need a title!  
  
Vash opened his eyes, and realized the ceiling above him wasn't one he recognized. Judging from the angle of the sun, Vash guessed that he had been asleep for a few hours. He could hear a couple of people talking just down the hallway. Suddenly, the two voices rose in pitch, and a few seconds later, a door slammed closed, and a kind of silence filled the area.  
  
Abruptly, the door to the bedroom he was in opened, and Vash's jaw hit the ground.  
  
"Wolfwood?! What're you doing here?!" Wolfwood jumped slightly.  
  
"Keep it down will ya Tongari?! Legacy's trying to get some rest...and she's scarier than hell when she's not had enough sleep...as for what I'm doing here...I live here now...don't ask how I got here...the last thing I remember from back home is seeing the world around me get dark...and then I wake up, and I'm in a hospital, and a blue-haired girl is telling the doctors that she'll take full responsibility for my treatment..." Wolfwood shook his head a little bit; giving Vash time to absorb everything he was told.  
  
"Okay...well...all I remember...is that I was just sleeping peacefully...and all of a sudden, two...creatures...are looking at me like I'm dinner...and a white figure rescues me..." Wolfwood smiled a little and chewed on a toothpick.  
  
"The creatures were Wargs...and Legacy brought you in...she's got two forms...the White Lady of the Night, and her normal one...You're lucky...you know that, right? Those Wargs would have turned you into one of them if Legacy hadn't intervened." Suddenly, a loud ringing sound startled the two men. Wolfwood quickly grabbed the phone.  
  
"Nicholas here...Okay Regina. Lemme get something to write with...Okay...wait...why are you telling me this? Milleara and Merylynn are on duty, along with T- wolf...look, I've got Legacy sleeping like a log, and I've got a friend who needs to be registered...and I've got about three of those Sect members waiting to ambush me if I leave the apartment...I don't care...my orders are to hold the fort down till the Chief gets back. Okay. I'll let you do what you do best...just stay safe, okay? I'll be back on duty soon...okay. Good luck." With that, Wolfwood put the phone down. "Well... guess this means you and I are stuck here for a few hours..." Vash sighed a little bit and wondered what he and Wolfwood could do to pass the time.  
  
Many thanks to the Powerfully Powerful Magnet-Rose!  
  
Okay! Time for Reader Responses!  
  
crickets chirp Legacy Ummm...there don't appear to BE any reviews yet...  
  
twitch sighs okay, fine...Review people! 


	3. The Chaos Begins AGAIN!

Disclaimer: oooooo...shinnnny DVD.....plays with the Trigun DVD and then trips over her LotR Boxset of books WAH!  
  
I STILL NEED A TITLE FOR THE FIC!  
  
AN: I figured that the third person POV needed a rest for the moment...sooo...here's one of the characters!   
  
Merylynn POV  
  
The call came in at exactly 11:34:22 AM. Regina's "voice" dictating the emergency.  
  
:: Agent Stryfe. Agent Thompson. Report.::  
  
I opened my eyes a little and yawned. "Stryfe here...what's the situation?"  
  
:: I have a report of a gang of Wargs attacking a group of Humes about three blocks from your current location...::  
  
"So let Nicholas handle the Wargs..." Regina's tone changed quickly.  
  
:: There are also approximately 35 Sect members. Agent Wolfwood is currently unavailable, as are Agents Millions, Ramsey, T-Wolf, and Millions.:: I frowned a little and nudged my partner, Milleara, awake.  
  
"Milleara, wake up! We've got Sect members to deal with..."  
  
Ten minutes later, we were on the scene. It was precisely as Regina had dictated to us. About twenty Wargs, and about thirty-five Sect members had a group of roughly five Humes surrounded, weapons and teeth bared. Milleara bit her lip a little bit.  
  
"Sempai, this looks bad...I really wish that the others were here to help..." right as she said that, someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Mill, be careful what you wish for...you just might get it..." Regina whispered with a slightly maniacal grin. "Ramsey's on dispatch right now..." I nodded a little. Regina had a score to settle with the Sect members.  
  
"So...what's our plan of attack Regina?" I asked in a whisper. Regina was calmly loading her revolver, which meant she had first dibs on taking a Sect member down.  
  
"Pure and simple. I create a diversion, while you and Mill worry about the Wargs...and, if I can get his lazy ass over here soon...T-Wolf will deal with the Sect members." Right at that moment, a hand grabbed Regina's shoulder, causing her to gasp.  
"So I'm lazy now?" T-Wolf smiled a little bit, brushing his long bangs out of his eyes. Regina glared at him.  
  
"You know...I could have easily shot you..."  
  
"Ah, but you didn't. Now let's deal with the baddies so we can get the hell outta here. Legsy and I have a date for tonight..."  
  
Thanks to Magnet-Rose!  
  
Reviewer Responses!  
  
Magnet-Rose: you're right...other people NEED TO START REVIEWING! twitches and goes off to work on the fourth chapter YOU PEOPLE NEED TO REVIEW! 


	4. Prelude to Chaos

Disclaimerthingy: I don't own Trigun, I also don't own any of the LotR rights...although I wish I did...Leoglas...drool...cough ahem...anyways...Fourth chapter! Yes, I know I'm evil about cliffhangers...: P Anyhoo.... Some of the stuff that may have caused issues in the third chapter shall be clarified in this chapter or the next one...I hope...  
  
STILL NEED A FRIGGEN TITLE!!!  
  
Wolfwood POV  
  
I unwrapped yet another toothpick and stuck it in my mouth. Damn Legacy and her insistence that I give up smoking... I sighed, causing Vash to glance over at me from his spot on the couch.  
  
"Something wrong?" I smiled a little at him.  
  
"The owner of the apartment really dislikes smoking...so she's been working for about three weeks on getting me to quit...She had to threaten to throw me out where the Wargs could get me before I took her seriously..." That's when the telephone rang, and Legacy's loud swearing could be heard.  
  
"And the lady of the house is awake..." I calmly picked up the phone, only to be greeted by Ramsey's 'voice'.  
  
:: Nicholas. The others need back up. Bring your friend and Legacy down to where the others are. I've already contacted the chief. Remember: This is a "Stop them, but don't kill them" situation. :: I rolled my eyes a little bit and hung up the phone, only to get greeted by a slightly peeved Legacy.  
  
"I heard. Let's just get in, get done what has to be done, and get the hell outta there. T-Wolf and I've got a date tonight." She calmly walked out the door, and proceeded to kick the crap out of the three Sect members waiting there.  
  
As I dragged Vash along, I ran through the information I knew about my fellow team members so I could inform Vash after we dealt with the situation. Merylynn, the youngest team member ever to join, reminded me most of Meryl, except for the fact that she liked to sleep in. Milleara, Merylynn's cousin, was a lot like Milly, except she liked to brood a bit more than Milly. Both of them were actually third cousins of Legacy.  
  
Ramsey, who reminded me strongly of Legato, appearance wise at least, was one of the dispatchers, unless he was needed to deal with a situation. Regina, whose real name was Legacy, had been adopted by the chief, Knivesu. Regina usually worked dispatch, unless there was a group of Sect members to deal with.  
  
Knivesu was the chief of the team, despite being one of the younger Vamps. He had a twin brother who had been killed about a year ago. Legacy, the second oldest, was engaged to T-Wolf, and was a Were-turned-Vamp. T-Wolf, whose full name was Nicholai Timberwolf, was the oldest, and was the one who had turned Legacy and Knivesu into Vamps, Legacy out of love, Knivesu out of kindness.  
  
I nodded to myself, hoping that I hadn't forgotten anything. I figured that whatever I'd forget, one of the others would be able to fill me in.  
  
Thanks to Magnet-Rose! Go read her fanfic: Nova!  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
None at this time. Kinda expected that though...I just put the third chapter up yesterday...so...REVIEW PEOPLE! Don't make me sic the chibi Trigun Cast Members on you... 


	5. Chaos Occuring

Disclaimer: you should know by now that I don't own any aspect of Trigun, or Lord of the Rings. I do, however, own the characters that are based off of Trigun characters: Merylynn, Milleara, Ramsey, Regina, and Legacy. I'm not doing this for money, and it's not even worth the effort to sue me. I don't have any money. This is strictly for entertainment purposes.  
  
Legacy POV  
  
As Nicholas and his friend tried to keep up with me, I could hear T- wolf through the connection that we shared. The minor disturbance had escalated quickly into a brawl, and every one of the squad members was needed.  
  
"Hurry up you two! Or I'll leave you behind!" I shouted to the two men. Nicholas grabbed his friend's hand and then grabbed mine, and I focused. Seconds later, we materialized next to the chief, who had just arrived as well.  
  
"What's the situation?" Knivesu turned his icy blue eyes on me, glanced over at Nicholas, and then his gaze locked on Nicholas's friend. "And who is that?" Nicholas's friend's eyes widened in a "who, me?" look and Nicholas elbowed him in the side.  
  
"This is Vash...he's from my world...and he's known as the 'Humanoid Typhoon', 'The 60 billion Double-Dollar Man', or just simply 'Vash the Stampede'. Or as I prefer to call him...Tongari." Knivesu snorted a little bit, but quickly ducked as yet another weapon came flying towards us...along with T-wolf, who was looking pretty beat up.  
  
"Save the introductions for after the battle! The Sect members are trying to do a summoning and Regina's countering it with all she's got...she can't hold out much longer!" with that, T-wolf turned and ran back to the battle. I felt the so-called "battle rage" from my Were half beginning to creep up on me.  
  
"Shall we deal with them, Knivesu-kun?" I smirked, before the transformations began.  
  
Vash POV (Finally! Hehehehe)  
  
As Wolfwood and a guy that looked almost exactly like Knives moved to a well-shielded area, I noticed that the short woman who had been with us wasn't present.  
  
"Hey, where did..." Wolfwood pointed to a shadow that seemed to be changing shape. That's when I realized that I was in way over my head.  
  
Thanks to Magnet-Rose, and (maybe) Thorn!  
  
Den: No reviewer responses? They wouldn't DARE read and not review... 


	6. Chaos Retreating

I don't' own Trigun, or Wargs, or Weres or Vamps...wish I did though...  
  
Same rating as past chapters...not much more to say...cept you people need to review!  
  
Key: /insert text/ telepathic links.  
  
Vash POV (Still)  
  
As I watched, the shadow became a very large cat-like creature with amber eyes. Wolfwood chuckled a little bit and whispered to me, "I kinda fibbed...Legacy's actually got three forms...white tiger is one of them..." I could feel my face pale.  
  
A couple of loud roars resonated through the alleyway, causing the tiger- thing leapt forward, onto a wolf-creature, and the fight began anew.  
  
Milleara POV  
  
Merylynn and I were about ready to drag Regina's body from the melee when Legacy came charging into battle. Several Wargs retreated, as did three or so Sect members. They had dealt with Legacy before, and anyone with half a brain could tell she was getting close to the famed "Battle Rage" level.  
  
The Chief was able to manipulate some of the Sect members into surrendering, and T-wolf was doing the same.  
  
Nicholas and a strange guy in a red coat were busy shooting Wargs and Sect members in various non-fatal locations. Nicholas was mainly aiming for the Wargs, while the coat guy was nailing the Sect members. I took note that he was aiming mostly for areas that could be patched up easily, but would still hurt. Merylynn glanced at the guy and in the link we shared, she whispered,  
  
/he's good...he's very good. /  
  
I nodded, but then my attention was yanked away quickly by Legacy's loud roar. Several Sect members had T-wolf surrounded, and Legacy couldn't get through to him. Wargs had surrounded her, and Sect members had closed in on T-wolf.  
  
/Sempai! The situation just got worse! /  
  
/I'm aware of that! Can't you smell the blood? T-wolf's hurt.../  
  
/Quit commentating and help me get to T-wolf before he gets hurt any worse! / Legacy 'shouted'  
  
/Right! /  
  
As Merylynn and I began to fight the Wargs off, Legacy began to shift back to her normal daylight form. She then jumped over one of the Sect members and grabbed T-wolf, before vanishing from sight. That was our cue to retreat.  
  
As I ran back, I transformed back to my normal form and quickly grabbed Regina, Legacy returned; T-wolf's blood on her white shirt. She grabbed my hand and Merylynn's before we teleported out of the situation.  
  
I could only hope that the others had gotten to the Chief before he teleported as well.  
  
Thanks to Magnet-Rose/Thorn!  
  
Reviewer Responses: Yay! Someone reviewed!  
  
Silver Tigress: Well...here's a slightly longer chapter...my brain kinda tends to wander off from time to time...and usually when I'm writing a new chapter...here's a recipe:  
  
Writer's Block Shish-kabob  
  
Start with the writer's block, have Lina Inverse fry it with her "Dragon Slave". Next, have Heero squash it with his gundam, and then blast it with the Buster Rifle. Afterwards, have Wu Fei slice and dice it with his katana. Finally, have Gambit from the X-men make it explode.  
  
Yields: 50 servings  
  
For those of you who read and don't review: basically it goes like this. You read the fic, you review the fic...whether you like it or not, what you do/don't like, how I could improve. If you're going to criticize me, make sure it's CONSTRUCTIVE! I've had too many people flame me without explaining what they didn't like or how I could have done something better...remember: Friends don't let friends become flaming trolls. 


	7. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. I can only dream and buy the DVDs and manga and other merchandise.  
  
Same rating as chapters previous.**  
  
:Vash POV:  
  
It had been nearly two hours since all the chaos and the guy who bore a striking resemblance to Wolfwood had been brought to Legacy's apartment. The person who everyone referred to as "Chief" happened to look almost like a longer haired version of Knives, but had a much nicer 'feeling' about him. He was currently pacing around the apartment's main room.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the bedroom where the Wolfwood look-alike was opened, and Legacy beaconed to the Knives look-alike. They both returned to the bedroom and the door closed. I turned to look at the other occupants of the room, and realized that they were all watching me as well.  
  
"What? You guys are creeping me out with your staring!"  
  
Wolfwood sat down beside me, and glanced around the room, "Guys, this is Vash. My friend, whom I was telling you about awhile back. Vash, I'd like you to meet Merylynn Stryfe, Milleara Thompson, and Regina Millions. Knivesu, Legacy, and Nicholai are in the other room." As each woman was addressed, she would either nod or wave at me. Regina was the one who nodded at me. Even from across the room, I could see that she was close to falling asleep.  
  
The woman that Wolfwood had introduced to me as Merylynn was about to comment, when a loud "THUD" resonated from the other room. All of us exchanged quick glances before making a mad scramble for the bedroom door. Merylynn was the last one to get there, and she got squished repeatedly as we all tried to listen through the door.  
  
"Get outta my way!"  
  
"Sempai! You're squishing me!"  
  
"Vash, get your pointy hair outta the way!"  
  
"You shut up!"  
  
"Why don't I just fwap both of you and give Mill, Merylynn, and myself some peace and quiet?!" Regina glared at all four of us, and pushed us back. Despite being shorter than everyone else, I could tell that she was a lot stronger than she looked.  
  
:Regina POV:  
  
As I pushed everyone else out of the way, I noticed that the auras around Knivesu and Legacy had changed, and that T-wolf's aura had faded, except for residual energy. That's when it hit me.  
  
"T-wolf…is dead…" Everyone turned to look at me, their eyes showing all of the emotions that were running through each of their minds.  
  
**Thanks to Magnet-Rose! ::hugs::  
  
Den: Okay! Reviewer responses…  
  
Legacy: there aren't any…  
  
Den: AGAIN?! OY! :: Spots something in the distance:: What the…:: realizes what it is…it is the evil hoard of lawyers, anti-sue extremists, and flamers!!! :: …  
  
Both: …RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! :: zoom::  
  
Regina: Sometimes life can be a joyful thing. Sometimes, it's a time of sorrow. It's all in the choices you make. Yesterday, Legacy made two choices that affected the future. One of those choices was joyful, the other one was not. She now has to live with the consequences of those choices. Whether she's happy or not, is up to her from this point on. Now one must ask… Vash…why the hell are you here?!  
  
Vash: Hey! I thought I was supposed to do the soliloquies for this story…  
  
Regina: You can next time.  
  
Vash: Fine…but you owe me big time for this.  
  
Den ::escaped the hoard:: Read and review…::Runs::**


	8. Residual Energy

**Hick Disclaimer: duh auther dun' own Tr'g'nâ€she don' own nuttin' 'cept the pants on her ass**

**Legacy: Den, why the heck is there a hick doing a disclaimer?**

**Den: Beats the hell outta me.**

**Same ratings as chapters previous.**

:: Regina POV::

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I opened the door a little, after a bit of clever lock picking.

I knew what I had sensed.

"Residual energy usually means that the person, Were, Vamp, or Hume, has passed on. You guys should know that by now...I mean...I have been on the team for how many years now?" I turned to look at my friends, my expression, outwards at least, serious.

Nicholas's friend, Vash, had a confused look on his face...which...for some reason...made him seem adorable...I shook my head a little and sighed. "Anyone wanna bite the bullet?" I watched as both Nicholas and Vash flinched a little at the expression.

Merylynn stepped forward and pushed the door open slowly. I heard someone gasp, maybe it was me.

Legacy and Knivesu were both drenched in blood, and were both lying on the floor, on either side of T-wolf... Vash passed out from the sight of the bloodshed...and someone started screaming...

...Oh God...

...I was the one screaming...and I couldn't stop

::Milleara POV::

When Regina started screaming, and Nicholas's friend had fainted, I was just numb. I had known T-wolf, Knivesu, and Legacy for a long time...in fact, Legacy was distantly related to Merylynn and me.

When Regina started screaming, it was all I could do not to join her. The sight of what had happened was enough to make me want to run away, and not look back.

**Many thanks to Magnet-Rose!!!gives numerous Trigun Plushies**

**No Reviewer Responses**

**If you're nice enough to read, please, PLEASE review. Tell me how I'm doing, what you like, what you don'tâ€how I could do betterâ€seriouslyâ€it helps! And if you don't review, I'll sick the Cait Sith plushie that Lulu has on your ass!**


	9. Confusion, and a Revelation

**Disclaimer: Same old same old, I don't own Trigun, or LotR. Happy now?**

**Den: Trying week, ne Legacy-san? :dodges a size 10 boot:**

**Legacy: Shut it.**

**Den: It's only Wednsday though! :dodges another boot:**

**Legacy: What part of "Shut it." Don't you understand?!**

**Den: Eep. :zoom:**

**Rating: Same as chapters previous.**

:Milleara POV:

Nicholas was the first of us to react. He grabbed Regina, and practically carried her to another room, and then he moved Vash to the couch in the living room. Finally, he moved past Merylynn and myself, and checked for some sign that Knivesu and Legacy were all right.

Merylynn shook her head and moved into the room as well, pushing Nicholas aside. "You're checking as though they're still mortal...out of here. Now."

Nicholas's steely blue eyes narrowed.

Merylynn ignored him and began checking Legacy's pendant, and Knivesu's medallion.

She stood up and sighed a little, "They're both still functioning...but for some reason, the bloodstones are a different color than they were before..." She shook her head and left the room, and Nicholas went to check on Vash.

I knew I was shaken by what I had seen, but I still didn't understand what had happened...not fully anyways...I'd ask Regina later...once she'd calmed down a lot, and was willing to explain.

:Merylynn POV:

As I headed for the door, Nicholas turned to me after checking on his friend. "The balcony?"

I nodded, and then exited the apartment. I needed time to think, and I could tell Nicholas needed a smoke, even though he was trying to quit. He and I had an agreement. He would continue working on quitting, and I would help him through it, as I was also trying to quit.

As I sat on the balcony outside the apartment, I realized I was fumbling around in my coat for a cigarette.

Nicholas's hand stopped mine, and he offered me a piece of gum. Quitting together...and actually trying...Nicholas and I had become instant friends, but I could tell his heart belonged to someone else, which was fine by me...I had eyes for only one Vamp...and he didn't even seem to know...I hoped.

Nicholas leaned against the wall and sighed a little.

"Thinking deep thoughts?" I teased, gently.

Nicholas nodded a little and glanced up towards the darkening sky.

"I remember...when I arrived, I was near death...but Vash...he wasn't injured at all...and from what I remember of him before I left...he was in great health...a little on the loony side...but still..." he shrugged, searching his pockets for a toothpick.

"Regina wondered about that too...when you first told her about your friend...but right now, she's not exactly able to explain anything...she's still innocent enough that the sight of so much bloodshed concentrated between friends...well...you saw what happened...I'll be surprised if she insists on returning to work tomorrow..."

Nicholas nodded a little, having found a toothpick, "She's tough though...she reminds me a lot of this one girl I knew...back before..."

I tilted my head, "Milly?"

He nodded again, sighing, "At times...I wish I were still there...and then there are times I wish she were here...so we could be together...and so I could apologize for making her cry...I hated seeing her cry..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vash: Times change, people change, and sometimes, even the little decisions can have a big impact. Regina explained what had happened, not only to Legacy and Knivesu, but also to herself... at the time, I didn't fully understand...**

**Sometimes, the past can come back to haunt us...in ways we don't expect, or in the way people remind us of someone else who we have loved in the past. Sometimes, this world that I dwell in can match the world I once dwelt in perfectly, or it can be a completely different place.**

**Will those whom I care about the most survive in this strange place? Or are they destined to be destroyed, like those cared about when I was younger?**

**Wolfwood: that's deep...even for you.**

**Vash: Hey! I had a lot on my mind!**

**Wolfwood: Suuuuuure...dodges a fwap on the head from Vash**

**I'm mega-happy now...my beta has her internet back! :hugs Magnet-Rose: I missed you soo much! :Hugs till MR's head pops: ... oops...**

****

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Tasuki No Miko4**: Glad you liked the story so far! Sometimes though, when I'm writing a multiple POV fic, which this is only my second one, I tend to lose focus a little bit…so it's easier for me to switch characters. I don't' think I'll write another chapter of this story in 3rd person POV for awhile…

To the rest of my loyal fan base, REVIEW!


	10. New beginnings?

**Disclaimer: Bowr.**

**Rating: Same as chapters past.**

:Unknown POV:

Sitting on the roof of the building, it watched them interacting. The tall one with the young child, the short one who liked coffee, and the long-haired one who seemed to be falling for the short one.

It shook its head. They weren't safe here any more...it had a plan...and once they all fell asleep, it would instigate the plan. It had stepped in three times before...The blue-haired one, the preacher, and the doughnut lover. All three of them had been in danger...and now the ones that two of them cared about most were in danger...this time...the plan would work...

A few hours later...

:Meryl POV:

I opened my eyes. Something was wrong...seriously wrong. I got out of bed, only to see Knives staring out the window at the moon.

"Knives?" he jumped, startled. He had let his hair grow out to the point where it made him look almost feminine... "Thinking deep thoughts?" He sighed a little and turned to me, his expression worried.

"It's been...seven years...I don't think Vash is coming back..."

I nodded, knowing that he was probably right. If Vash was still alive...he'd probably be married to some pretty little thing with absolutely no brains whatsoever...I shook my head a little, letting out an exasperated sound, causing Knives to chuckle a little.

"What?"

Knives tilted his head, smiling softly. "You always look your best when you're frustrated about something...that's when I find you most attractive..."

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Knives...found me attractive? He had to be...he couldn't be he?

The door to my bedroom opened with a creak, and Knives and I both jumped, surprised. Kay Lyn, Milly's daughter, was standing in the doorway, rubbing her eye tiredly.

"Aunt Meryl? Mister Knives? There's a monster under my bed...and I can't find Momma..." I could almost hear Knives sweatdrop.

Five minutes (and a few teddy bear hugs from Knives) later...

I sighed, leaning against the doorframe to Milly's room. Milly was still working late at the diner down the road, or she was en-route home. I hoped.

: Vash POV:

It had been a week since I had first arrived in...well...nobody had told me the name of this place. Things had quieted down a little, and Regina had finally calmed down enough to be in the same room as Legacy and Knivesu.

Legacy had become quieter, preferring to spend time with her books, many of which were older than me...Knivesu had returned to work, where he spent most of his time anymore, Merylynn and Milleara also returned to work, and Wolfwood tried to help me get used to the job...I'll give him credit for that.

Today, I was getting trained at a desk job, as well as being trained for field work. The instructor was a young man who bore a very striking resemblance to Legato Bluesummers, except for the fact that Legato never had a ponytail, and his eyes weren't even close to being friendly.

"So, you're the newbie here? Nice to meet you. I'm Reginald. Everybody calls me 'Ramsey' ...I haven't the foggiest idea why though...Okay..." He read something on the clipboard he was carrying. "Ah...I feel sorry for you man...You and Regina both have to run the Gauntlet...And Regina's a tough opponent...second highest score...Good luck. You'll need it." With that, Reginald turned around and left, before I could even introduce myself.

: Regina POV:

As I loaded my gun, I could hear footsteps behind me. I had a pretty good idea who was behind me.

"Hey Vash...Don't think I'll go easy on you, just because you're the newbie." I finished loading my gun, as Vash let out an exasperated sound.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Only re-trainees and Newbies are supposed to be here. Nicholas, Merylynn, Milleara, Legacy, Ramsey, and Knivesu are all scheduled for the next three weeks."

"Oh...well...good luck..."

"You too. Now. Let's do this!" With that, I kicked the door to the Gauntlet open, starting the timer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks to Magnet Rose!!!hugs**

**Reviewer Responses: None at the moment.**

**Review people!**


	11. Reunion

**Disclaimer**: Grr…argh.

: **Den**: …O.o I don't claim responsibility for that disclaimer…

: **LRB**: neither do i…okay. I'm gonna do something different. Reviewer responses before the story!

**Magnet-Rose**: O.o …: dies laughing:

: **Den**: …: brings LRB back to life:

: **LRB**: Killjoy. And hate to burst your bubble, Thorn, but there is gonna be KnivesXMeryl! Just not right now…hehehehehe…and the ADD thing is not something to joke about. : Fwaps Thorn over the head with her disgruntled Sesshoumaru plushie: ya know…that never gets old…: grins wickedly:

**Key**: ---------------------------- indicates passage of time, the end of a section, or the end of a chapter.

Rating remains as is.

: Vash POV:

I had just finished loading my own gun when Regina kicked the door to the Gauntlet open. I heard a chime go off, and Regina opened fire, hitting several targets in a short amount of time. It didn't take long for me to figure out what was supposed to happen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

: Ramsey POV:

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. The four people in front of me looked just as annoyed with the situation as I was. Okay, so half the people seated in front of me looked annoyed. The other two, a woman, and a child who I guessed was the woman's daughter, just looked confused.

"Look…I'm not even sure who you four are…so…would you mind telling me your names? Please?" The shorter woman glared at me momentarily before leaning back in the chair, studying me with lavender eyes. The blond man beside her scrutinized me with icy blue eyes, and I couldn't help but chuckle. "It does you no good to stare…"

"It also does _you_ no good to sit there, twiddling your thumbs because they don't understand why they're here…" Legacy's voice resonated through the room moments before she appeared.

I flinched. I couldn't help it. Legacy tends to surprise people on a regular basis. Today was no exception.

"You could've entered the way most of the others do…" Legacy shook her head and sighed.

"We'll discuss it later. I've already alerted Nicholas and the Chief…but since Regina and Vash are both in the Gauntlet, they're unreachable…" She glanced at the blue-eyed man, a small smirk forming on her lips, even with the piercing. "Don't even try it. I've been around for nearly 600 years. I know almost all the tricks." At that moment, Nicholas chose to enter.

"Okay Ramsey, what's going…Milly?!" The tall woman stood up quickly, her expression one of shock.

"Nicholas?!"

Abruptly, the door to the Gauntlet slammed open, and a flurry of arguing voices could be heard.

"..You stupid son of a Thomas!" Regina shouted

"What? Say it again! Unless you're scared!" Vash retorted

"STUPID SON OF A THOMAS!"

"BITCHY!"

"ASSHOLE!" I heard a slapping sound, and Vash let out a…well…a squawk of pain.

I quickly closed the door to my office with a sheepish grin, only to see that the people that Nicholas seemed to know were all staring at the door, their mouths wide open. The short woman with black hair seemed the most shocked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ramsey: Would someone mind telling me what the heck is going on here? First off, why are Vash and Regina so eager to out do each other every time they have the chance...and what's the deal with the people who look like my co-workers?! This is going to be a mountain of paperwork…and I'm STILL trying to get through the paperwork from Nicholas!**


	12. Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer**: Grrr…: bites Den's ankles:

**Den**: GAH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

**LRB**: no can do…seeing as I have no clue what that is…

**Den**: I hate you…: goes to get a crowbar to pry the disclaimer off of her ankle:

**LRB**: eheh… () anyways…I know, I've been bad about updating…Writer's block…is the epitome of evil.

Rating Remains As Is.

: Ramsey POV:

It had been three days since Vash's and Nicholas's friends had appeared in our world, and the chaos was just starting to die down. For the most part, everyone on the squad seemed to accept them…except for Regina. She wanted nothing to do with Vash, or his friends. Guess who got stuck playing peacemaker? You guessed it…I now got to spend most of my day trying to get Vash and Regina to at least tolerate each other's presence.

Today was no different, except for the fact that nobody knew where Regina had gotten to. She had clocked in, so she was here somewhere...but… She wasn't in Dispatch, she wasn't at her desk, she wasn't in the break room, she wasn't running the Gauntlet, and she wasn't in Weaponry. That left one possibility, and I really didn't want to go there…

As I stood outside the one room she had to be in, Vash's short, (and might I add, cute) friend, Meryl, walked by, carrying a huge stack of papers. I thanked the deities, and went off after her to help her.

: Vash POV:

"No, I am not going to apologize to her. She started it, anyways…calling me a broom-head…" I winced, realizing how immature I sounded. Knives chuckled a little, watching me.

"You might as well apologize…who knows…maybe she'll just maim you."

"Gee, thanks for the support, Knives." Knives rolled his eyes and shrugged, while Wolfwood took yet another toothpick out of his pocket. At that moment, Meryl, followed by Ramsey, entered the room.

"I don't know where she could be…maybe she's not here?"

"God, I hope that she's here…I really don't want to have to deal with the Sect members without her around…she's the only one they're scared of…"

"It's not hard to see why..." Meryl and Ramsey both jumped, Meryl looking startled, and Ramsey looking relieved. Regina calmly went over to the coffee maker and got herself a cup of coffee "Please tell me this isn't Decaff…" Wolfwood shook his head a little.

"Viennese Cinnamon." Regina nodded before taking a sip.

"Don't tell me that we've only got that powder stuff for creamer again…I hate that stuff…" She finished her coffee, and went out the door. Ramsey let out an exasperated sigh and chased after her. Knives, Meryl, and Wolfwood all stared at me.

"Quit staring…please?"

"I do believe that's the first time in three days that she's not had a nasty comment, or a sharp, pointy object, to throw at you."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Magnet-Rose:** :whacks Thorn over the head again, just for the heck of it: mwahahahaha.

Okay people...as much as I enjoy MR's reviews...i'd really like it if more people would review my story! please?


End file.
